


Puzzle Date

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: A night with Dan and Phil as they work through the prototypes of Phil’s winter merch jigsaw puzzles.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Puzzle Date

—

As soon as the first batch of prototypes come in, Phil excitedly pulls them from the box, stacks them in his arms, and runs into the lounge.

“They’re here!”

Dan doesn’t look up from his position on the sofa, attention solely on his switch.

“So is the end of the world, but you don’t see me announcing it every time I enter a room.”

Phil rolls his eyes and gently taps one of the boxes on the top of Dan’s head.

“Not the type of soft banging I was expecting on this Sunday afternoon, but I guess it’ll do.”

“At least you make yourself laugh,” Phil mumbles as he places the boxes on the floor and sits in front of them, fingers excitedly tapping against his knees as he contemplates which to try first.

“Wait,” Dan says as he slips onto the floor on the opposite side of the boxes, and picks one up. “Twenty pieces?”

“I admit that one was just in case I wasn’t in the mood to have this experience with you.” Phil’s smirk only grows when Dan’s eyes narrow.

“I don’t know what you could possibly mean by that, and I don’t want to.”

“The first games night date in 2010,” Phil taps a finger against his chin, “Why does that ring a bell for me?”

Dan simply flips him off and picks up the hundred piece box.

“How about we start off simple and if we don’t want to strangle each other by the end, we can keep going.”

“I don’t know why you’re assuming I want you do this with me, there you go assuming again.”

Dan responds by slowly opening the box, and throwing a jigsaw piece at Phil’s forehead, completely deadpan.

“Call me quality control.”

“Another kink to add to the list, got it.”

Another piece bounces off of Phil’s forehead.

—

The hundred piece puzzle takes them under an hour, the three hundred under two hours.

“I have to say I’m getting awfully sick of looking at your face,” Dan says as he fits a piece into place, patting puzzle-Phil’s face as he does so.

“Well this is what you get for being engaged to an entrepreneur,” Phil replies, not looking up from where he is fitting together pieces of the border. 

“I’m not engaged to you, nor are you an entrepreneur.”

Phil looks up and smiles. “On the contrary...”

He reaches into his pocket, his gaze locked onto Dan’s.

He pulls out a puzzle piece and fixes it onto the end of Dan’s section of puzzle.

Dan lets out a breath. “For fuck’s sake.”

Phil falls backwards, roaring with laughter. A rogue puzzle piece swiftly follows, landing on his eye with force.

—

“You’re going to make this our Christmas Eve puzzle, aren’t you?”

Phil winks, and Dan scoffs.

“Your fucking narcissism is getting out of control, next thing you’ll be getting mirrors for the ceiling in the bedroom.”

At this, Phil stops, looking wistfully into the distance. “Mirrors on the ceiling, huh?”

Sure enough, a handful of puzzle pieces bounce off of his forehead. Phil snickers as he gets back to work.

—

“Does it ever hit you that, like, every piece of art of you is just that person’s interpretation of you?” Dan asks, leaning back on his hands.

Phil glances at his phone, then leans back on his own hands. “So we’ve entered the newest edition of Dan’s two in the morning deep dives?”

“You’re welcome, nobody else gets this content.”

Phil takes a long sip of his drink. “Yep, lucky, lucky me.”

“So this person,” Dan nods in the direction of the two thousand piece puzzle that is beginning to take shape. “Sees you as, like, a cute, tranquil bird lover.”

“Then this person is right, aren’t they?”

“They would be if the bird seed on the floor was my stolen cereal.”

“The internet moved on from that five years ago, why can’t you?”

“Because the internet doesn’t see that it still happens every other day.” 

—

“Please for the love of all that is sacred go for the five hundred pieces.”

Dan gets to his feet and rests his hands on his back, leaning backwards to stretch.

Phil stands up too, and they both look around at the various completed puzzles surrounding them.

“You think?”

Dan presses his lips together. “If you want an outstanding reason, for the sake of any relationships that may be tested by completing it together.”

“I think it’s quite romantic to complete it together.”

Dan places a hand on his hip. “Sure it is, when it’s just one puzzle and the other person doesn’t pretend to propose halfway through.”

“I like to keep you on your toes, what can I say?”

“Can you guess what I’m thinking?”

Phil laughs. “I might have a clue. I enjoyed spending this night with you too.”

“A few words too many.” Dan replies. He flashes a sarcastically saccharine smile, and heads to the bedroom, a long yawn escaping him as he does so.

Phil laughs again before setting a reminder to confirm the five hundred piece puzzle in the morning, and to ask Martyn if he can send a gift wrapped version for one of Dan’s Christmas Eve presents.

He laughs quietly to himself as he heads to the bedroom himself; he always knew there was weight behind the ‘Phil Lester is the king of comedy’ tweets.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than an hour and haven’t proofread it so sorry if it sucks, not sure what I think of it myself
> 
> Please check out my albumfic Confetti too; 13 individual oneshots in one handy work for you :)
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comment if you liked it!
> 
> Tumblr; cafephan


End file.
